


Women and men

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this challenge: Write a story wherein gender roles are examined.</p>
<p>First published in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women and men

"Women! They're all the same!"

"May I ask, to what you refer, Mr. Scott?" Spock put his tray on the table and sat down between McCoy and Scott. He bent to McCoy and kissed his bondmate hello.

Scotty gritted his teeth and waved to a group of women sitting a few meters away, talking and laughing to the news one of them was telling.  
"Ah... As I said: They're all the same. Always chatting, whispering and giggling. And always behind someone's back."

He grimaced into his whisky.

McCoy took the chance, bent to Spock and whispered. "He's after one of them, but she didn't even recognize him -- as he thinks. Believe me: she is very aware of him."  
And with a grin, he took a sip from his whisky.

"I see."  
It was clear, Spock did not understand at all but he decided it wasn't as important as he thought first. So he concentrated on his meal but didn't stop listening to his bondmate and their friend.

"Look at them... I bet they're talking about us right now. Oh...that's so typical female. Sticking heads together and whispering," Scott added, while he bent forward to talk to McCoy below voice.

Spock rose an eyebrow and spit a piece of salad with his fork.

"And now. Look at her! She tries to copy us and drink whiskey, too. That's something just men can do!"

He took his glass and raised it to McCoy, who also took his'.  
"Cheers."

Scott poured his drink with one single gulp, then glanced over to the girl he had in mind.  
She coughed and one of her friends tapped her back in order to help her.

"Look. I was right. Women just *can't* drink whisky."

McCoy was glad, Scott didn't look at him while he wiped off the tears the whisky had forced in his eyes. He also glanced over to the women.

Julie Tomson, the girl Scott was after, waved to him with her bandaged hand.  
McCoy sighed. It reminded him on another fact.  
"Yes. You're maybe right, Scotty. And there is something else, women just *can't*!"

"What is it? Tell me." Scott bent over and nearly he knocked down Spock's cup of tea. Just the fast reaction of the Vulcan prevented it from being smashed.

"They can't steer a shuttle! That's another thing only men can do."

Scott leaned back and laughed. "Yes. That's a fact."

Now Spock also glanced over to the women and recognized the bandage on Tomson's hand. "What happened? Was Ltd. Tomson involved in the shuttle crash a few hours ago?"

"You hit the target, Spock. *She* controlled the shuttle when it slammed into the trees while she *tried* to land it on the planet's surface.  
"Women can be so awkward. I'm glad I'm a man!" Scott added, his voice leaking with pride.

McCoy only nod and rose. "C'mon, Scotty. I have to check out your broken rib. Be glad: without the crash I'm sure you wouldn't have recognized Julie Tomson at all."

"You're also injured?" asked Spock alarmed. Neither he nor the captain have been informed over that.

Scott looked down to his shoes. "Well... a bit...but don't tell the captain, please. I don't want him to think I'm supersensitive as a woman."

"I won't tell," Spock promised but gave both a raised eyebrow.

McCoy sighed and kissed Spock good-bye. "I'll see you later," he flirted and left the mess with Scott, still discussing what women *can't* and men *can*.

Spock sighed and took a sip from his tea.  
"Humans!" he thought. "Always categorizing males and females. Vulcans don't have to do that. But it is the way humans are!"

And with that, he finished his meal, self-satisfied with being a Vulcan.


End file.
